The invention relates to a wiper arm and a windscreen wiper system.
The WIPO patent specification WO 0303769081 describes a wiper arm with a coil spring. The coil spring is mounted on a joint part and a lever part. The coil spring is attached here with hooks to separate extensions of the parts. In this way, a system is provided which has a large overall height, wherein a hook of the spring projects out of the lever part. Therefore, the overall height of the wiper arm, in the final mounted state, is not only determined by the height of the lever part but also by the spring projecting out of the lever part.